This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning and sanitizing footwear. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which enables scraping debris from the sole of a boot or shoe and brushing the sides and sole thereof while also bathing the footwear with sanitizing fluid.
Various footwear scraping devices have heretofore been provided for use by workmen, sportsmen such as golfers, and the general public in locations where accumulations of mud, grass or other debris need to be periodically removed from the footwear, for example, prior to entry into a building. Recently, outbreaks of communicable diseases particularly among livestock have reached epidemic proportions in many locations worldwide. Thus, a heightened concern has risen for developing ways to minimize transmission of such diseases.
Among the concerns are cleaning and sanitization of clothing and particularly footwear worn by persons who may travel in and out of infected areas. Various options include brushing, scraping, pressure washing etc. of the footwear. All of the available cleaning methods, however, have involved obvious disadvantages. A need has thus existed for an improved device for cleaning and sanitizing footwear.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a device which is simple and convenient to use and which combines the functions of removal of debris from the exterior of footwear with sanitization of the footwear. A related aspect of the invention involves the provision of a device which affords the ability to fully scrape debris from the bottom of footwear and to subsequently brush both the bottom and sides of the footwear to accomplish further cleaning thereof all in a single device. A further related aspect pertains to the provision of a container in conjunction with other components of the device which provides a reservoir for a suitable disinfectant or biocidal solution thereby facilitating washing and removal of living microorganisms from the exterior of the footwear.
A further object of the invention relates to provision of such a device which can readily be carried for emptying of the reservoir as it becomes filled with debris and spent sanitizing liquid so that it can be emptied and cleaned and subsequently refilled with a new batch of liquid. A still further aspect of the of the invention relates to provision of laterally extending brackets which are situated in a plane co-extensive with bottom of the reservoir so that the user can stand on a bracket with one foot to stabilize the device while cleaning the other foot. A still further aspect of the invention relates to provision of such a laterally extending bracket on each side of the device so that each foot can be cleaned, in turn, while the device remains stabilized.
Briefly, the invention provides apparatus for cleaning and sanitizing footwear which includes a container for disinfectant liquids and which has an upwardly open U-shaped channel tack-welded to the bottom panel of the container in which channel at least one brush is removably attached. The brush is adapted to remove debris from the bottom of footwear while a pair of inwardly facing brushes are provided for cleaning the sides of the footwear. Preferably, a scraper blade is attached to one end panel of the container. Outwardly extending flanges are provided on opposed surfaces of the container for manual grasping and lifting of the device. Optionally, a pair of laterally extending L-shaped brackets is attached opposite sides of the container are provided for to stabilizing the device during use.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the appended claims and accompanying drawings and fully set forth in the following detailed description.